Angel Quijano
Angel Quijano is a victim in Dead Rising 3, ''and the playable protagonist of the ''Fallen Angel DLC. She cares deeply for her fellow illegals and much like Annie, despises the military for its brutality against survivors and illegals. She has developed a drinking problem due to the deaths of her fellow illegals. Fallen Angel During Fallen Angel, Angel is at the Sunset Hills High School safe house, where Angel is asked by Doug to investigate a crashed yacht for supplies. Angel finds the yacht crashed and on fire in Central City. There are no survivors on board, but she is able to find a Med Pack. While on board, Doug informs her that they have lost contact with a group of illegals in South Almuda and asks her to investigate. While on her way there, Doug will also tell Angel about the security cameras in the area which the military may be using to track the illegals movements. When Angel reaches the South Almuda safe house, she finds that the illegals have been killed by the military. Winnie manages to escape, and Angel pursues her. Angel manages to find Winnie, but is called by Doug to return to the high school, as they are now under attack. When Angel arrives, she helps Doug clear out the soldiers so that her fellow illegals can escape. Doug asks Angel to meet him at the Los Perdidos Communication Tower, as he thinks that this is the best new location to use as a safe house. Angel meets Doug at the tower, she helps him fend off zombies while he opens the place up. Angel helps Doug clear out the safe house and then leaves to find a food truck. She finds the Feastmobile outside of Hamburger Fiefdom in Ingleton. Before she returns with the food truck, she must also collect weapons from the various weapon caches. After she returns the food and weapons to the communication tower, Doug will ask that Angel meet him at the Los Perdidos Court House. He has planned an ambush for the soldiers, and relies on Angel for cover. The two manage to get information from one of the soldiers that people are being taken to Central Storage. After rescuing the people at Central Storage, she decides to act as a decoy. Knowing the military are watching on cameras, she gives them the false safe house location as The Burgess-Dawson hotel. She waits for the soldiers to arrive, and kills as many of them as she can before she herself is killed. Dead Rising 3 She is an Illegal who is a part of Red's gang. She gives Red the information pertaining to the video footage in the police station during Chapter 3. She tries to escape after being spotted to The Burgess-Dawson Hotel, but is unfortunately killed. Her corpse is found at the hotel when Nick meets Annie and Red there. She appears to have been shot in the side of head. Trivia *She is the first playable female character in the series who can be considered the main protagonist. *Angel may have been linked to the Kings of Chaos biker gang at some point, considering her tattoos and piercings along with her personality. The spider web on her right elbow may mean that she knew Spider. This, however, is purely speculation. Gallery Angel Redemption.jpg Angel (Fallen Angel DLC).png|Angel, passed out. Doug and Angel.jpg|Doug and Angel. Angel Full Body.png|Full body. Angel Close Up.png|Close up, with hood on. Fallen Angel Opening 15.jpg Follow Doug 3.jpg Fallen Angel Ending 2.jpg|Angel waits at The Burgess-Dawson hotel. Fallen Angel Ending 4.jpg Angel's_Corpse.png|Angel's corpse. Angel's Corpse.jpg Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Victims Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Dead Rising characters with tattoos Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors Category:Playable Characters